To Marry a Stranger
by CodeRomance
Summary: Princess Nicole Marie Calestro has to marry because her father says. It's to be an arranged marriage and the man in question is coming to visit her. The marriage will take place in a month but something will happen...Plz R&R!
1. Meeting for the first time

Hello Fanfic readers, this is another story kind of like Loves Passion only its more fairy tale like i hope you all like and i hope to get reviews SO PLZ! R&R! thanks

Nicole Marie Calestro, princess of Donate, stood at the tower window looking out over the castle grounds and all that surrounded it. She didn't understand why her father wanted her to marry. Of course she knew she had to, but she didn't think she would marry a complete stranger. So ok the man in question was coming to Donate Castle to get to know her and her family before they marry. Apparently he was bringing his sister, brother and mother along for the journey too. She looked out over the horizon. They should be arriving soon. She turned back to look around the tower. This was her room. She loved it here. She had a large canopy bed that was not in any way girly. Ugh she hated girly stuff. She loved greens and blues and maybe some purples and reds but not overly so. She turned back to the window and gasped. Three carriages were coming up over the hill. They were magnificent. _Uh_ she thought _I thought there would be more carriages. Oh well guess not. Maybe they won't be as stuck up as I originally thought. Well better get down to the courtyard, father will want me there now._

Down in the carriages, Jesse James Stern, Prince of Calbrinco, looked out at the castle. It was superlative. He had never seen anything like it. Even his castle couldn't compare, not that he really cared, but still, _Wow_ he thought. He knew it was time to marry, his father was dieing and he had this horrible feeling that war will break out in his country soon. That was why he brought his mother, sister and little brother. He was concerned for their safety. If anything happened why he was here he wanted them safe. He looked up at the castle again and sighed, _I guess this is it huh? Well best of luck Jesse. I hope the princess isn't stuck up or anything, because so many these days are. _His friend, protector and knight broke his train of thought. "Prince Jesse? Have you seen the castle?" "Yes Christopher, I have. It is quite magnificent." "I agree. Do think the princess will be like all the others?" "I hope not. But with my luck she will be." "Well have some faith, Prince Jesse. Maybe she won't be." "Christopher? How many times have told you to drop the "prince?" "And how many times have I told you to drop the "topher." "Ok, ok I get your point." "Well, anyway, I bet she'll be beautiful, funny, nice and not stuck up." "Yes, well, one can hope."

Back at the castle, Nicole was out in the courtyard with her mother, father, younger brother, and little sister. "Father? Why do I have to do this?" asked Nicole. "Darling, I know your not looking forward to this, but you must give Prince Jesse a chance. Besides it's time for you to marry." "Time for me to marry." She mumbled to herself just as the carriages pulled up. The coachman jumped down and opened the first carriage door. A young man stepped out along with a bit younger girl and a little boy. The second carriage opened and out stepped an older lady and her companion, a woman about the same age. Nicole's father rushed forward and greeted the prince and his family.

"Good afternoon, your highness, welcome to Donate Castle." Her father said to the prince. "I am King Philip, but you must call me Philip. This is my daughter Nicole, my son, Alex, and the little one, Ana. And this is my wife, Annabel."

"Good afternoon, your highness-" "Philip!" "Philip," Jesse complied. "I am Jesse as you all ready know, this is my mother Marie, and my younger sister Sara, and my little brother, David. My father could not be here for he is ill and has some important matters in which must be attended to. I hope that is acceptable."

"Yes, yes of course." Said the king.

"You all must be exhausted!" exclaimed the queen. "Come and we will show you to your rooms and then we shall meet in the drawing room for tea." She turned toward the castle and the others followed close behind.

As they came inside Jesse could see that the inside was just as magnificent as the outside. He looked up and around. _This room must have at least a 20-foot ceiling_ he thought. _How strange_ he thought as he looked at the large tapestry on the wall. It was a battlefield with men and horses, people dieing, fires raging. It was gruesome. Nicole noticed that Jesse had stopped to stare at the tapestry. "This has been in our family for generations. It's from the Catastrophe of Our World. My great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather fought at it. He had this made." Nicole gestured to the tapestry. "I believe he did it so it would always be remembered."

"How come it's in the Great Hall?" Jesse asked. Everyone else had moved on and now they were the only ones left in the Great Hall.

"Well I suppose it's because it's the only place it will fit since it is so large. The only other place it would fit would be in the dinning hall, but I assume my great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather didn't want to spoil anyone's appetite." She laughed.

Jesse laughed too. He liked her, he realized. She was nice and had a sense of humor. Of course he didn't know her all that well yet. He had just met her, but she was rather lovely. _Maybe it won't be so bad_ he thought. _Maybe Christopher was right_.

"Well come on now, I had best show you to your room. Everyone else seemed to have disappeared." She laughed again.

"This place is rather magnificent. I mean yes my castle is nice too, I suppose, but this place is beyond all else." Jesse murmured as they headed up the stairs.

"Yes, it is. I love it here. It really does have something, I don't know. Some castles don't have the feeling this one has. It just feels homey I guess." She spoke softly.

"Hmm it does." They trudged up the stairs and saw the others being shown to their rooms.

"Your room is in the tower. There are two rooms up there. Mine is also up there. The other has not been occupied in a long while. We weren't sure if you would prefer the tower the second floor. I hope the tower is satisfactory. If not we can give you a room done here on this floor." Nicole rambled as she led Jesse past the others to another set of stairs.

"No I'm sure the tower room with be fine. My room back home is in the tower. So I will feel just at home in the tower. Although I must admit I have never had to share the tower before." Jesse smiled.

Nicole laughed as her stomach fluttered. When he smiled he was very handsome indeed. He had been handsome before, but that smile just made him more so. "Yes well I have never had to share the tower either, so we will just have to endure the hardship of sharing." She said trying to sound serious. Jesse laughed at her and said with a gentlemanly voice:

"Well I believe I shall endure very much so."

Nicole laughed at his voice. He had deepened it when he said that and it sounded very funny. They reached the top of the stairs. There were two doors across from each other. Nicole pointed to one, "That is my room." She turned to the side a bit, "This here is like a sitting area that we will be sharing. I guess it's just a place to relax even though both rooms have their own private sitting rooms as well as a dressing room and a lavatory. And this is your room." She opened the door and walked in. There was a young man already in there. He was unpacking the trunks that had been brought up. He appeared to be a knight.

"Hello Prince Jesse, Princess Nicole." He said politely.

"Christopher! How many times have I told you not to unpack my things? It's bad enough that you are always trying to dress me and call me Prince."

"Yes well that is what I am supposed to do. Besides where would you be without me? Furthermore, how many times have I told you to call me Chris? Like a dozen and lastly didn't we already have this conversation on the way here." The man called Christopher said.

"Yes well, in any case, this is Princess Nicole, Chris." He said matter-a-factly.

"Yes I know Jesse," he replied matter-a-factly. Then he laughed. "You know that is the first time we have called each other by our proper names."

Jesse laughed too, "Yes it is, isn't it?"

"Well I'll leave you two." Christopher closed the trunk and moved it against the wall. He then walked out of the room. "Good day Princess Nicole."

"Good day Chris," she murmured and he laughed all the way down the stairs. "Well, he sure is an interesting character. I like him; he's very nice and relaxed."

"Yes he is that." Jesse said thoughtfully.

"Well this is your room. I hope it is satisfactory. I will be across the hall if you need anything and tea is in an hour. Is that alright with you?" Nicole questioned.

"Yes that's just fine. Thank you. I'll see you at tea, then?" he inquired.

"Yes, I'll be there. Goodbye—Jesse…" she murmured.

"Goodbye, Nicole…" he whispered. Nicole walked out of the room and down the hall. When she got to her room and closed the door, she breathed heavily. She sat down on her bed. _Oh Lord,_ she thought, _this could get very interesting, very interesting indeed. He's so handsome and kind. He smells soooo good! I hope he doesn't think ill of me. Well it could be worse. I wonder what it would be like to kiss him. Nicole! Oh my, I can't believe I thought that. But would it be nice. I've never been kissed before. Maybe it…well there was some sort of sexual pull. Is that what it's called? I've never felt it before, but…mmmm…_

Back in the room, Jesse closed his door and sat on the huge bed. _Oh God, _he thought,_ she is gorgeous and nice and well, gorgeous. She has a nice laugh too. Well it could be worse. I like her very much. Maybe that's a good thing. Well of course it is, you num nuts! Your going to be marring her come two months so you had better like her. Of course you hadn't expected to well to feel the pull. The pull, that sounds so lame. Ugh! Jesse you are such an idiot! But that is what it is, some sort of sexual pull. Ok you barely know her. Stop naming things that you're probably just imagining. Well I guess I'll take a nap and dream of… _

Well thats the end of the first chapter plz R&R CodeRomance


	2. Bizarre Occurrences

An hour later both tower doors opened and Jesse and Nicole stared at each other. Nicole had changed into her favorite dress. It was a sea green with flower sequence things on it and vines that the flowers were attached to. She had her favorite shoes on too. They were her Cinderella shoes, as she called them. "You look beautiful, Nicole," Jesse praised. "Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself," she replied. "Did Chris dress you?" He was wearing a sort of tux, but not nearly as formal as if he had been going to a ball. He was gorgeous!

Jesse laughed, "No, I wouldn't let him, though he put up a good fight about it!"

Nicole chuckled, "Well, we had better get downstairs else they wonder what happened to us."

"Yes I suppose we should. Will you do me the honors of letting me escort you?" he asked as he offered his arm.

"It would be my pleasure," she murmured as she accepted his arm. So they walked down the stairs arm in arm. They came down the stairs and Nicole showed him to the drawing room.

As they entered the room everyone looked up. They all appeared to be startled to see them together let alone on each other's arm. Jesse's sister Sara smiled and snickered, then she whispered to Nicole's brother Alex, "Look at those two, this is crazy, they barely know each other!"

"I don't see what the big deal is! They only came down on each other's arm. It's not a big deal! Besides they are going to marry and they have to at least get a long, other wise it would be a pretty ghastly marriage!" Alex whispered back ferociously.

"Uh, I guess! Maybe your right," Sara complied. She looked back at her brother and his betrothed. Nicole had let go of his arm and come to sit down. She sat down on the sofa and poured some tea for Jesse and herself. She smiled at Sara and their mothers. All the sudden Ana and David ran in. "Nicole, Nicole!" Ana shouted, "He's chasing me! He won't stop!" She sobbed as she ran up to Nicole and crawled into her lap.

"Ana? What it happening?" Nicole asked calmly.

"That boy is chasing me!" she sobbed.

"Who, David?" Nicole replied. Ana nodded, "Uh ah!"

"I just wana play!" David whined to his older brother. "Yes well did you ask Ana if she wanted to be chased?" Jesse asked sternly.

"Well, no, but back home nobody minds it!" he whimpered.

"Yes well we're not at home so you need to be mindful of others, alright?" David nodded mournfully, "Now go apologize to Ana."

David walked up to Ana on Nicole's lap. He looked down at his feet and mumbled, "I'm sorry Ana, I just wanted to play."

Ana looked at him suspiciously, but in the end she excepted his apology, "It's ok I guess, can we play something else?" she slid off Nicole and looked at him hopefully.

He looked up and whooped, then grabbed her and they ran out of the drawing room.

"Well that went well, didn't it?" Nicole said.

"Yes I guess it did. So, your highness," Jesse directed to Queen Annabel, "Annabel, darling." The queen corrected. "Oh yes, um, Annabel, how was your rest?"

"Very well thank you. I trust yours was well also, Jesse?" Annabel asked.

"Yes very well thank you! Do think it would be possible to have a tour of the castle? This place is quite magnificent and I would like to see all it has." Jess asked tentatively.

"Yes of course, I'm sure Nicole would love to give a grand tour. Wouldn't you, darling?"

"Yes Maman, I would love to." Nicole smiled at Jesse. "Would anyone else like to accompany us?"

"Yes, I would like to see the castle as well," replied Sir Christopher.

"I will come too, brother," said Sara to Jesse.

"And I, sister," murmured Alex to Nicole.

"Well alright I suppose we should get started." Nicole stood up and Jesse offered his arm. She took his arm and headed for the main entrance, the Great Hall. Alex offered his arm to Sara. Then all of them, including Sir Christopher, started to exit the door when a young woman ran in. She appeared really upset. "Your Highnesses!" she cried out.

"Carrie! Whatever is the matter! Why aren't you in Talford?" Nicole exclaimed

Just then a man ran in, "Carrie!" he bellowed, "Don't you even think about it!"

"Richard, you just, just stay away from me! You, you manipulative, conniving, scheming bastard!" the girl called Carrie sputtered.

"Richard! What on earth is going on?" Annabel called out. At that moment another young woman ran in.

"Lord Ashford! You just stay away from Carrie! You shouldn't even have followed her after what you did!" the woman shouted at him, "Your highnesses!" the woman squeaked.

"Alice, Carrie, Richard what on earth is going on?" the king demanded on attention.

Carrie burst into tears. Nicole let go of Jesse's arm and ran over to her. "Cousin? Carrie? What is the matter?" Nicole cried.

"He, he was supposed to be my friend!" Carrie sobbed. "You know I went to visit with Alice, which is proper. I have been there a week and then this morning he, and his friends, they all tried to take advantage of me. Alice had gone out of the room," Carrie sniffled, "George and Mark were there too, they all we over to me and they called me names, l-l-like w-w-whore and other names that a-are inappropriate to s-say. T-then Alice and one of the maids walked in while they were p-pulling a-at my clothes a-and Alice screamed and the men looked up. The butler ran in after hearing the scream and I pushed them a-away and ran. T-the carriage had been brought a-around b-because we were supposed to be going out a-and –" Carrie completely broke down.

"That is not true! It is all a lie!" shouted Richard, Lord Ashford of Talford.

"Is it? I think not Lord Ashford. There are three witnesses who saw you and your friends do it." screeched Alice.


	3. More Bizarre Occurances

**Ok here's the next chapter! I don't know how it will turn out sorry it's taken so long I just had to figure out how wanted it written plus I was hoping for more reviews but oh well hope you like! Plz R&R! CodeRomance**

**Drawing Room at the castle continuation of the drama from last chapter...**

Just then two other gentlemen ran through the doors. "Don't listen to Richard what Carrie said is true!" one of them shouted.

"We were the other gentlemen who harmed her. We're really very sorry!" said the other one.

"Yes well that doesn't excuse your behavior Mark, George!" scolded the queen.

"We know!" they both stated.

Carrie looked up at them and seized crying. "You two! I can't believe you two! You were supposed to be my friends! And Richard so were you!"

Richard looked haggard. "I-I-well I-I…" he stuttered.

"Oh do stop stuttering!" Carrie snapped. "I am absolutely sick of the lot of you! Not you, your highnesses. Mind you, I was talking about that lot!"

"Yes we understand, Carrie," the king murmured, "Perhaps you would wish to freshen up we were just having tea."

"Yes of course your highness." Carrie hauled herself up and with as much dignity as she could muster walked out of the room. "I'm sorry for the disturbance." With that she was gone. Alice sighed in relief. She looked at Richard.

"You get out!" she growled.

"But-but what about we were…I was…" Richard stammered.

"It is over! Not only have you disgraced the family name but also you have proven to me that you can't be trusted and that you have a violent strike! Now out! And never come back! You are no longer welcome at court!" rumbled Alice.

"Well I don't think that's for you to decide! You are not the king or queen!" Richard burst.

"Yes well we do agree that you should be banished from court. So Alice is quite right in saying so. Besides she is of royal blood," murmured the king with a nod from the queen.

"Yes and I quite agree with them and I am their daughter," Nicole glared at Richard.

"I-but-I was just-well she is a whore!" he stumbled out.

"Oh that was a bit far!" roared the king. "Out! Now! Guards see him out!"

The guards rushed forward and seized hold of Richard and dragged him away.

All while this was happening Jesse, Chris and the rest of the family were in, well in shock. Jesse and Chris just stood by the door of the drawing room with amused looks on their faces. Nicole came forward toward Jesse.

"You're ok? This wasn't too weird for you?" she asked. "My family, well, they're a bit dramatic."

"No it was…well it was interesting!" Jesse grinned.

"Yes very entertaining!" laughed Chris. Then sobered, "Err…except that what happened to your cousin. That wasn't entertaining, well unless you consider the way it…the way she, uh, yelled at the men. She's very brave."

"Thank you!" murmured Carrie as she walked in. Chris looked at the door and blushed. "I don't believe we've met. Nicole, who are these lovely gentlemen?" She appeared to be as composed as she could for just being called a whore and her most trusted friends betraying her.

"Um…well Carrie, this is Prince Jesse James Stern of Calbrinco, um, my betrothed. And this is his friend and um, well his friend and knight, Christopher, um…" Nicole looked at Chris.

"Oh, um Christopher Frances Deverall, Knight and Protector of His Royal Highness, Prince Jesse James Stern of Calbrinco. A pleasure to make your acquaintance, um…your highness?" Chris offered.

"The pleasure is all mine and it's just Carrie." She sighed. "So what have you all been up-wait Nicole did you say betrothed?" she looked from Nicole to Jesse and then to Chris.

"Yes Jesse and I are to be married in a month. His whole family is here." Just then Sara came forward.

"I'm his sister Sara Christine Stern." She shook Carrie's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Carrie curtsied.

"Oh don't do that and it's a pleasure to meet you. After what you just went through I very much admire you for it!" Sara smiled. "So Jesse, Nicole are we still going to do the tour?"

"Yes of course, Carrie would you like to come as well? I'm just giving them a tour while the "adults" talk over tea." Nicole winked at the others.

"Oh I would love to join you." Carrie complied.

"Excellent!" Nicole took Jesse's arm again and everyone started for the main Hall. "Alex you still coming?"

"Yes, I'm coming," was the reply.

**Ok decided to end here cuz I don't know yet what to write. Hope it wasn't too boring plz R&R! I'll be waiting! CodeRomance**


End file.
